Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{10}{20}-11\dfrac{5}{20} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{10}{20}} - {11} - {\dfrac{5}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} - {11} + {\dfrac{10}{20}} - {\dfrac{5}{20}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=8 + {\dfrac{10}{20}} - {\dfrac{5}{20}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{5}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 8\dfrac{5}{20}$